villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kul Teska
Kul Teska is the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes. He was a male Skakoan mercenary who was a scientist for the Techno Union and was active during the Clone Wars. After an accident that damaged his pressure suit, Teska modified his suit and made it into one fit for combat and eventually became a mercenary and began development of various projects such as the Gravity Polarization Beam, a weapon powerful enough to destroy a star. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Teska was sought after and eventually hired by Separatist Leader Count Dooku to use his superweapon against the Naboo star as a means of collapsing it and erradicating life on the planet itself. Teska accepted the offer and was given his own personal laboratory on the planet Behpour as he finished development on the weapon. Biography Early life Kul Teska was born on Skako in the Core Worlds sometime during the final years of the Galactic Republic. As he grew up, he joined and became a scientists for the Techno Union and began working on scientific development and research for the conglomerate. He soon became a well-known and renowned scientist as a result of his skills, but an incident which involved his pressure suit sustaining damage had eventually forced him to resign in personal shame. He later rose back up from his depression and rebuilt his suit, this time with various weapons and became a mercenary later on. Despite his departure from the Techno Union, he continued his scientific research and began developing multiple projects in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. One of the projecst as the Gravity Polarization Beam, a superweapon with the power to destabilize and collapse an entire star, and this would make him a valuable asset in the Clone Wars. Following the war's outbreak in 22 BBY, Separatist leader Count Dooku approached Teska and hired him to work for the Confederacy, to which the Skakoan accepted the joined the Separatist cause. Theft and Juma 9 After joining the Clone Wars and siding with the Confederacy, Teska was given control over a Techno Union research facility on Behpour where he could continue development on the weapon during the war. By the year 22 BBY, development on the weapon had finally finished and was ready for testing. En route for testing, the two critical features of the weapon, the Gravitic Core, were to be delivered to Behpour on a Munificent-class star frigate. During the trip however, the bounty hunter Cad Bane had infiltrated the frigate and stole one of the crates that was containing the core. To cover his tracks, Bane had the other crate explode and it caused the frigate to collapse and crash land on the Outer Rim world of Alzoc III where the cruiser was originally flying over. Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Businessmen Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Nihilists Category:Pure Evil Category:Anarchist